parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Burmese Python
Burmese pythons (Python bivittatus), with their beautifully patterned skin, rapid growth rate, and generally docile disposition, may be best known as the large snake of choice among reptile owners. Unfortunately these potentially huge constrictors are often poorly cared for and are frequently released into the wild. Attacks on handlers, sometimes deadly, are not uncommon. Native to the jungles and grassy marshes of Southeast Asia, Burmese pythons are among the largest snakes on Earth. They are capable of reaching 23 feet (7 meters) or more in length and weighing up to 200 pounds (90 kilograms) with a girth as big as a telephone pole. When young, they will spend much of their time in the trees. However, as they mature and their size and weight make tree climbing unwieldy, they transition to mainly ground-dwelling. They are also excellent swimmers, and can stay submerged for up to 30 minutes before surfacing for air. Burmese pythons are carnivores, surviving primarily on small mammals and birds. They have poor eyesight, and stalk prey using chemical receptors in their tongues and heat-sensors along the jaws. They kill by constriction, grasping a victim with their sharp teeth, coiling their bodies around the animal, and squeezing until it suffocates. They have stretchy ligaments in their jaws that allow them to swallow all their food whole. Burmese pythons are solitary animals and are generally only seen together during spring mating. Females lay clutches of up to 100 eggs, which they incubate for two to three months. To keep their eggs warm, they continually contract, or shiver, their muscles. Roles * It played Spy in Team Fortress 2 (NatureRules1 Style) * It played Bowling Ball in Battle For Luxurious Hotel (Samwei1234 Version) Gallery Burmese-python-tree.jpg.adapt.945.1.jpg Fantasia 2000 Python.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Overgrown Python.jpg RGW Python.png CPatP Python.png IMG 8496.PNG Oct_03.png Screen Shot 2018-06-27 at 9.09.36 PM.png Python, Burmese.jpg Two snakes.png|Teletubbies (1997) UTAUC Python.png Star_meets_Burmese_Python.png Ox-tales-s01e096-python.jpg Ox-tales-s01e100-python.jpg Ox-tales-s01e100-python01.jpg Ox-tales-s01e100-python03.jpg Ox-tales-s01e100-crane-and-python.jpg Ox-tales-s01e100-python-and-crab.jpg Amazing-animals-activity-center-water-snake.png Albino Burmese Python.jpg NATM Snake.jpg Four-silver-snakes-for-goodness-sakes-jumpstart-preschool.jpg 3-snakes-flute-player-fmafafe.jpg Python-from-goliath.jpg Evan Almighty Pythons.jpg|Evan Almighty(2007) Yellow Burmese Python.jpg 06978966-DBD5-4B97-8F6D-90038FDD2003.jpeg Pandavision snake.png|PandaVision (2002) The magical quest 2 the great circus mystery snake.png Stanley Griff meets Burmese Python.png Snake in gummy vs real challenge live animal edition.jpg Indianapolis Zoo Burmese Python.png Jacksonville Zoo Burmese Python.png Cincinnati Zoo Burmese Python.png Brevard Zoo Python.png Kansas City Zoo Python.png Rainforest Café Snake.png MMHM Burmese Python.png Wild Times Python.png BTJG Python.png Snake-erinv.jpg Rileys Adventures Burmese Python.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Burmese Python.jpg Books 6C1E48ED-D778-49D3-A838-DBD58DC57DD9.jpeg 04AAE520-F7EA-410F-A146-A722C5AF3470.jpeg BF3E8EA4-2FA7-4704-A9D2-748B0E47E552.jpeg See Also * African Rock Python * Indian Python * Reticulated Python * Ball Python * Angolan Python * Bornean Python Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Snakes Category:North American Animals Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Charaters Category:Harry Potter characters Category:Harry Potter Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Pythons Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:European Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Wild Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:Teletubbies Animals Category:The Octonauts Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Oregon Zoo Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Cameron Park Zoo Animals Category:Chattanooga Zoo Animals Category:Ellen Trout Zoo Animals Category:Greenville Zoo Animals Category:Santa Barbara Zoo Animals Category:Seneca Park Zoo Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Charles Paddock Zoo Animals Category:Mill Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Planet Coaster Animals Category:Beginners Bible Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Incredible Reptiles and Amphibians Animals Category:King of the Hill Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:The X's Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:Iron Man: Armored Adventures Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:PandaVision Animals Category:Once Upon a Forest Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals Category:Jacksonville Zoo Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Rolling Hills Zoo Animals Category:Kansas City Zoo Animals Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Animals Category:Wild Times Animals Category:Bindi the Jungle Girl Animals Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals